Reinos olvidados
by Procer in oriens
Summary: Serán las voces de la memoria las que aclaman, desde el valle del viento te llaman. Gritan tu pasado, presente y futuro... te sacuden con descaro, te despiertan sin cuidado.
1. La última noche

Disfruten mucho de este fic. Es algo muy distinto al primero que escribo. Por favor, dejen reviews!

Bien, la historia retoma personajes de las obras de J. K. Rowling, por lo que éstos no son de mi autoría.

-Procer in oriens.

* * *

**1.- LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE **

La oscura noche es atacada por una fuerte explosión.

-Ya vienen…

El vasto firmamento está siendo arañado por los gritos que ruegan perdón; aferrados a la vida hasta el último suspiro.

-¡Mamá!

_No llores más por este mundo…_

El paisaje presenciado se compone de imágenes borrosas, para el espectador cuyos ojos se encuentran empañados de lágrimas amargas; la memoria intenta clausurar ese capítulo, cegándolo al instante, interponiendo una cortina rojiza entre realidad y fantasía… el rojo de pasión desenfrenada, la profunda lujuria; sed de venganza, disfrute del sufrimiento… un rojo sangre.

-¡No, por favor!

-Avada Kedavra.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh!

* * *

-¡Nooo! 

-Draco ¡¿qué pasa?!- una niña de no más de 6 años, se acercaba presurosa a otro pequeño de la misma edad.

-La pesadilla…- sus ojos grises observaban algún punto indefinido de ese cuarto.

Un aire comprensivo desprendía la mirada de esa castaña; con suma ternura comenzó a acariciar aquel cabello platinado.

_...prefiere cualquier otro lugar…_

-Shh… tranquilo, nada más lo soñaste…

-¡¿Y quién me asegura que no está sucediendo justo ahora?!

-Yo no creo que...

-¡Mía!- la interrumpió el rubio –por si no te has dado cuenta, hemos estado encerrados en este cuchitril por cinco años ¡cinco!- agregó mientras que con una mano mostraba la misma cantidad- ¡No sabemos nada del mundo!

_...tal vez a algún reino olvidado._

La habitación se sumió en un largo silencio; cada uno comenzó a rememorar sus propios recuerdos, el comienzo de esta historia…

_El bebé era cargado por su padre, quien se mostraba orgulloso de su pequeño, el hijo netamente perfecto. Corría la época de otoño, y la familia Malfoy había invitado a gente importante del mundo mágico junto a algunos de sus allegados para celebrar el 27° aniversario de Lucius Malfoy. _

_Luego de tantos mimos, halagos y regalos; el pequeño Draco comenzaba a fastidiarse, por lo que su madre optó por llevarlo a dormir._

_La habitación estaba pintada de un verde pastel con una de las paredes blanca; detalles en un tono más oscuro enmarcaban el área junto con algunos ornamentos de oro blanco; representaba todo un paraíso para los infantes, rebosante de libros coloridos y hermosos juguetes; con un dulce aroma flotando dentro de la estancia._

_Mientras Narcissa Malfoy arrullaba a su niño, una sonora explosión se escuchó del lado de la entrada norte; asustada, recostó a su hijo en la cuna para luego correr hacia donde estaba su esposo._

_-¡Lucius!_

_-¡Narcissa, sal de aquí con Draco!_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Han venido por él. ¡Váyanse! Cuando esto termine iré a buscarlos._

_-Pero es que…_

_-¡Ahora!- dijo mientras esquivaba otro hechizo._

_Narcissa regresó a la habitación de Draco con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Su niño estaba llorando por el aturdimiento._

_-Shh… ya nos vamos, pequeño- sacó la maleta que su esposo y ella habían preparado justo después del nacimiento de su hijo; "debemos prevenir, Cissy" le había dicho; envolvió al bebé en una frazada, tomó su varita y se escabulló hacia la entrada sur del castillo. Al llegar al pueblo más cercano, se dirigió a un callejón sin salida, en el que desaparecieron al instante…_

Draco observó la delicada botellita del perfume de su madre sobre el buró; ésta contenía polvos mágicos; le dijo explícitamente que sólo los usara ante LA emergencia. Luego de haberla recibido, no quiso volver a tocarla.

_Un rayo de luz verde atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer, quien abrazaba con fuerza a su única hija; cayó de bruces hacia arriba en un último intento de no lastimar a su bebé. La niña observaba atentamente a su madre, asustada por el caos de su alrededor; el ruido de un trueno se escuchó a su lado provocando que ésta volteara… de la nada había aparecido ante ella una dama alta de tez blanca y con el cabello rubio, cayendo en caireles por su espalda; poseía un delgado cuerpo y finas facciones; sus negros ojos estaban vidriosos, amenazados por nuevas lágrimas; en sus brazos llevaba a un bebé envuelto en una frazada._

_-Mamá…- balbució la niña._

_La mujer se alejó con cuidado del lugar. La niña, asustada, intentaba alcanzarlos luego de darle a su madre un fugaz beso en la frente. En veces daba torpes pasos, pero la mayoría del tiempo gateaba; todo por negarse a la soledad. Narcissa observaba que desde hacía dos días, una niña seguía sus pasos; sabía que era muggle… pero esa simple hazaña era admirable, por lo que sin mediar palabra la cargó con el brazo que tenía libre y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, siguió su camino._

Luego de un tiempo, los tres habían llegado a una sencilla cabaña en medio de algún bosque.

_Ese espacio, ese jardín…_

Dentro se han refugiado por casi cinco años… pero este último lo pasaron sin una figura adulta.

_Donde la vida aparenta ser sueño…_

Según Narcissa, debía ir a buscar a su esposo, "pronto volveré por ustedes". Se negó a llevarlos porque sería más fácil que los encontraran si iban juntos, además de que su hijo seguía en un peligro inminente, y si alguien veía a la niña muggle… no dudarían en matarla.

_Donde tejemos el hilo del tiempo…_

…El silencio se cernía dentro de la estancia.

-¿Crees que mamá vuelva?

La niña mordió su labio inferior al escuchar su propio pensamiento en la voz del chico.

-¡Claro!... ella lo prometió ¿cierto?

-Cierto… ¿y vendrá con papá?

Y nuevamente había acertado ese pequeño en cuanto a la mente de su compañera de juegos.

-…Sí, sí. ¿No recuerdas lo que mamá nos decía?

-Que papá es muy inteligente y valiente; que nunca se rinde hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

-Y el objetivo…

-…somos nosotros- completó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Golpes secos en la puerta se escucharon.

-No vayas.- susurró Draco agarrando el brazo de la castaña quien ya se había parado- Mamá sabe abrir la puerta.

-Pero ¿y papá?

-Ambos sabemos que sólo gente bienvenida sabrá cómo entrar.

Los golpes se hacían más fuertes; parecía que intentaban forzar la entrada.

-¡Abran, sé que Mía está ahí!

La niña palideció ante semejante grito, y ya no pudo reparar en la pregunta del chico porque al instante la puerta se había abierto, dando el paso a un hombre. Instintivamente, Draco se colocó frente a la niña… la imponente figura se acercó derribándolo todo; agarró al niño y, sin importar su forcejeo, lo aventó contra la pared; la morena quiso ir hacia allá, pero el misterioso hombre la detuvo para sacarla de la cabaña.

-¡No!- mordió con todas sus fuerzas aquél brazo que la retenía y al verse liberada entró nuevamente.

-¡No me desobedezcas, niña ingrata!- lo escuchó decir al recibir una fuerte bofetada.

Lo último que vio, fue a Draco inconsciente sangrando de la cabeza, al hombre observándola fijamente con sus ojos castaños… y otras dos sombras que se interponían en la entrada.

Luego... negro.


	2. Adiós, mi pequeña

Aquí está el segundo capítulo; perdón la tardanza, pero es que perdí todos los archivos de mi USB y fue como empesar desde 0. Cualquier duda que tengan, me la hacen saber.

Rianne.- Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Claro que he leído ya los tuyos! (bueno, los de Harry Potter). El de "Ángel Caído" ya no le he seguido, pero lo recuerdo como una historia interesante; el de "Cómo perder a un chico en diez días" está divertidísimo, espero que pronto lo sigas!

Amber.- Gracias por tu opinión del chap. Y... no digo más porque al rato me pueden salir con quejas (jajaja).

Muy bien, ahora... aviso: Chicas, esta semana debo estudiar para unos exámenes y no podré escribir. Mi idea es aprovechar mis vacaciones para adelantarle lo más que pueda a las historias, pues para cuando entre a la escuela (6 de agosto) se me hará más difícil... entonces, los capítulos se presentarán entre intervalos de tiempo más largos.

Bueno, espero que puedan comprender mi situación, para mí será muy difícil mantener a la computadora fuera de mi alcance, pero debo. Espero sus fics.

-Procer in oriens

**Chicas, ahora me presento como Orientis Dea. Soy la misma autora, pero hago cambio de nick, que representa como una nueva etapa... luego les explico bien, lo prometo. Pero de ahora en adelante firma:**

**-Orientis Dea.**

* * *

**2.- ADIÓS, MI PEQUEÑA**

Palabras sin sentido le provocaban un punzante dolor en la cabeza.

_Serán las voces de la memoria las que aclaman;_

-Sabes que no podemos mantenerla con nosotros.

-Pero Lucius, ella está sola.

-Es peligroso...

_desde el valle del viento te llaman._

Su cuerpo pesado y cansado, le impedía despertar de su letargo (_¿al filo de la muerte te encuentras?_); la pequeña intentó un abrupto movimiento, cuyo resultado fue más dolor.

-¿Quién era aquél hombre?

-La verdad no tengo ni idea...

-Llamó a la niña...

-¡Bah! Debió ser casualidad. Cuando la encontré era sólo una bebé, no sabía su nombre así es que le puse Amelia; Draco le llama Mía, de cariño (_un cariño ajeno, prohibido_).

Con lentitud, comenzó a mover los dedos de su mano izquierda; poco a poco, dejando atrás su antiguo estado. Mientras los murmullos, incomprensibles para ella, seguían escuchándose; pestañeó un poco, aunque ya no soportaba la luz cegadora. Siguió recostada, esforzándose por entender lo que sucedía; pero una voz conocida la sacó de sus reflexiones, haciéndola abrir los ojos al instante.

-¡Papá!

_Gritan tu pasado, presente y futuro;_

Se levantó sin más preámbulos; ya no le importaron las quejas de su cuerpo. ¡Tenía que comprobarlo! La mente no podía estarle jugando una mala pasada...

Pero la imagen frente a ella la dejó sin palabras: tres personas rubias, de tez blanca, con finas facciones, rodeadas de un aire aristocrático, pareciendo inalcanzables...

-Ojos grises...- murmuró la pequeña sin dejar de ver a su "familia". Bajó la mirada; la incertidumbre se reflejaba en ella; demasiadas preguntas sin sentido se agolpaban en su mente, abrumándola con ideas vagas... recuerdos de los últimos años, intercalados con sus sueños de cómo sería este ansiado momento, la paralizaron. No, no entendía nada.

_te sacuden con descaro, te despiertan sin cuidado._

-Mía ¡ven con nosotros!- la niña volvió la vista hacia ellos, temerosa... tal vez un poco ansiosa.- ¡Papá ya está aquí!- Papá... ¿aquél hombre era "papá"?

Narcissa comprendió a aquella niña. Ella nunca le dio a entender que era su hija, ni mucho menos la hermana de Draco; pero ¡por Merlín! han estado con ella casi toda su vida... y su madre, a su verdadera madre... lo más seguro es que ya no lograra recordarla.

-Amelia, ven aquí- dijo Narcissa.

La niña se levantó de la cama (_callada, ausente_), y con pequeños pasos se estaba dirigiendo hacia su "madre". Pero al pasar por donde estaba "papá", éste la agarra del brazo con firmeza y la voltea hacia él; con su mano alza la cara de la pequeña, tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos y un ligero temblor en su boca.

-Una Malfoy nunca llora- mencionó Lucius mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos- porque siempre es capaz de enfrentar las dificultades y salir victoriosa.

No, tal vez, no eran palabras de cariño, pero para Mía fueron más que suficientes; éstas representaron un bálsamo para su sufrido corazón, un borrador para eliminar aquellos pensamientos dolorosos... Y decidida, la niña se aferró al cuello de su padre, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste, parando sus lágrimas al instante; sin importar el nudo en la garganta, juró no llorar nunca más.

Porque ella, ella es una Malfoy.

* * *

La Mansión Malfoy se erigía en todo su esplendor; imponiéndose dentro del paisaje paradisíaco de Wiltshire. Los amplios jardines y el lago colindaban con un pequeño bosque. El castillo estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito; su tamaño intimidaba un poco (_llegando a lo desconocido_) y, de igual manera, despertaba curiosidad y admiración. 

-Hogar, dulce hogar...- menciona Draco con una gran sonrisa al entrar.

-¿Tú... te acuerdas de la casa?- pregunta Mía confusa; pues no, por más esfuerzo que hiciera no lograba reconocer a aquella mansión.

-No, pero sí siento que ésta es mi casa.

-Niños,- interrumpió Lucius para detener el rumbo de esa conversación- vayan adentro. Debe estar Dive esperándolos.

-¿Quién es Dive?

-El elfo doméstico de Draco. Tú tienes a Shasa, una elfina doméstica.

_Es en la calle de la media luna,_

_dentro del bosque del caos,_

_donde hallarás al hijo de la serpiente._

_Es en la isla del recuerdo,_

_frente al laberinto de misterios,_

_donde encontrarás a la hija del frío._

En el estudio se encontraba un hombre bebiendo un vaso de whisky de fuego. Su rostro, marcado por el tiempo, denotaba preocupación. La puerta se abre, permitiendo la entrada de su esposa.

-¿Y los niños?

-Ya están dormidos.

El silencio acaparó por unos instantes al lugar. Luego de luchas constantes, la pareja por fin disfrutaba de un espacio juntos... interrumpido por lo que en un futuro pudiera llegar a suceder.

-¿Qué pasó en todos estos años, Lucius?

El hombre no sabía si sería capaz de contestarle. Era demasiado..., pero debía confiar en su juicio y fortaleza; sí, debía hacerlo; por el bien de su hijo... y ahora también de su hija.

-El caos reina, Narcissa.

-Pero ¿y el Señor Oscuro?

-Parece ser que el niño de los Potter lo destruyó... pero yo no creo eso, lo más seguro es que siga entre nosotros, acumulando fuerzas...- y faltaba más (_que no te intimide el desengaño_)- Aunque eso no es todo. El mundo se ha estratificado; cada reino ha tomado su independencia, y hay guerras por el acaparamiento de más territorio.

-Creí que el Ministerio mantenía controladas a esas bestias.

-Pues ya no. Vampiros, gigantes, hadas, hombres lobo, templarios... Siguen siendo pocas las especies de estos y otros reinos los que se han rebelado; pero el número aumenta vertiginosamente. Los muggles... ellos siempre han sufrido las consecuencias.

-¿Seguirán en busca de Draco?

-Lo más seguro es que sí; él tiene parte del poder que necesitan para la victoria... ¿Esa niña es completamente muggle?

-Todavía no lo sé, o al menos no ha presentado ningún indicio de magia accidental; contrario a Draco... aunque tal vez sí pueda llegar a ser bruja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por cuatro años eduqué a esa niña como si fuera una de nosotros. No se me haría extraño que tuviera algún poder... mi primera prueba es aquellos dos días que me siguió, sin agua ni comida y con sólo un año (tal vez menos) de edad; por eso decidí llevarla conmigo.

-Investigaré más sobre su origen- dijo mientras se levantaba-; el muggle que fue por ella me dejó intrigado...

-Entonces ¿sí se queda?

-Pienso que es una niña inteligente y despierta; no creo que sea mal ejemplo para Draco.- Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

_Y aunque la guerra_

_haga estragos nuestra vida,_

_irrumpa en nuestro espacio..._

_no importa, nada importará ya_

_si tú sigues a mi lado._

* * *

-Hermione Jane Granger; nacida el 19 de septiembre de 1980; hija única; vivía en la costa con su madre. Hija de Jane y Joseph Granger, dentistas... por lo visto se divorciaron luego de su nacimiento- siguió pasando los papeles.- El nombre de soltera de su madre era Jane Graham, de clase media-alta; se casó a los 18 años. Su padre tenía 23 en aquél tiempo... según esto, el padre se hundió entre adicciones y deudas.-Se saltó hasta las últimas páginas- Encontraron a la madre muerta en octubre de 1981; su cuerpo estaba ileso. Pero... por lo visto el padre sigue vivo; ya se encuentra recuperado, lo que le falta es vencer su alcoholismo. Cuando le dieron la noticia del fallecimiento de su ex-esposa, intentó obtener la custodia de Hermione... sólo que la niña sigue en calidad de desaparecida.- Terminó Lucius mientras le mostraba una foto de la niña (_un intento vano de detener al tiempo_). 

-Entonces, lo más probable es que su padre era aquél hombre...

-Parece ser que sí.

-No entiendo... ¿cómo pudo haber descubierto el lugar?

-No lo sé, Narcissa; pero puede ser que el hombre la siga buscando...

Hace más de un año que eso sucedió. Era 19 de septiembre, y Mía cumplía ya 7 años. Mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín, el matrimonio Malfoy se encontraba en el estudio, queriendo tomar la mejor decisión para Amelia.

El mundo mágico se encontraba más tranquilo luego de las secuelas que la desaparición de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado provocó; aunque seguían marcadas las diferencias entre los reinos, principalmente el muggle y el mágico... No podían seguir manteniendo a la niña con ellos pues era fácil de identificar como una posible Sangre Sucia; incluso ya habían presenciado enfrentamientos con los elfos domésticos, quienes la insultaban por su sangre... Éste era un mundo peligroso para ella; de algún modo ellos como familia la seguirían protegiendo, pero la cruda realidad era otra...

-No quiero abandonar a la niña, Lucius- dijo Narcissa, dolida, con lágrimas surcando su rostro.

-Lo sé, Cissy- dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa- pero aquí tendrá muchos problemas: es muggle, posiblemente Sangre Sucia... ya son varios los reinos que se han relegado, imponiéndose el mágico. Su mundo será uno de esos en poco tiempo; o lo eliminan, o se forma una alianza, y con la muerte constante de ellos... serán sólo una minoría...- Nadie dijo nada; pero un grito de exclamación les hizo salir de la habitación.

-¡Mía es bruja, Mía es bruja!- Draco entró corriendo al castillo, gritando a todo pulmón la misma frase.

-¿Pero qué dices, hijo?- le preguntó su padre estupefacto.

-¡Que Mía puede hacer magia!

-¿Por qué lo afirmas, Draco?- dice su madre, un poco temerosa.

-¡Vengan, vengan!- el niño jala a sus padres de las túnicas, haciendo señal de que su hermana seguía afuera.

Salieron los tres de la mansión; Draco iba más adelante, corriendo rumbo al lago. Y ahí estaba... sentada en el verde pasto la pequeña que se tallaba los ojos constantemente, pero eso no era lo que Draco observaba; al voltear, los Malfoy observaron un negro cielo sobre el lago y la parte del jardín donde se hallaban sus hijos, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y los truenos ya se escuchaban, un viento fuerte soplaba alrededor de la castaña, las aguas embravecidas se agitaban con furia, todo esto iluminado por constantes relámpagos.

-¡Observen!- gritó su hijo para poder ser escuchado. El niño se acercó a Mía con una de sus muñecas y su flor favorita en un acto de arrepentimiento; la niña, al ver lo que él le traía, mostró una sonrisa radiante, le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a jugar alegremente... el clima se calmó de pronto, sin aparente razón.

-Debemos sacarla de aquí, ya.- Narcissa sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, queriendo retener aquél momento tan especial y esa imagen en donde ambos pequeños (_enemigos de destino_) seguían con sus juegos.

* * *

El hombre, ya cansado, intentaba mantenerse despierto por si recibía alguna notificación de la policía. Era ya de madrugada, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento ella pueda regresar a sus brazos. 

-¡Señor, abra la puerta!- el hombre se levantó rápidamente del sillón para atender el llamado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Es usted el Sr. Granger?

-Sí, sí ¿qué se le ofrece?- Rogaba internamente que el dueño de aquella mirada penetrante le dijera lo que él tanto anhela.

-Hemos encontrado a su hija.

* * *

-¡¿Mamá, dónde está Mía?!- un niño rubio corría descalzo por los pasillos abriendo cada uno de los cuartos (_provocando la muerte de su esperanza_).- ¡Mamá, papá!- gritó desesperado entrando al cuarto de sus padres. 

-Amelia... ella ya no está hijo- Narcissa no sabía ni por dónde empezar, mucho menos proseguir- ella se fue.

-Draco, Mía estará ahora con su familia, y...

-¡Nosotros somos su familia, ella es una Malfoy!- dijo el niño aturdido por lo que estaba escuchando.

-No es sangre pura. Y no quiero que vuelvas a contestar de esa forma.

-Pero...

-¡Draco! fue suficiente. Amelia ya no va a volver ¡así es que será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar el tema si no quieres que a ti también te aplique un Obliviate!

El niño, pasmado, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No, él no obtendría una explicación de ello... pero era mejor quedarse callado, pues no quería perder también a la Mía de sus recuerdos. Regresó a la habitación que hace algunas horas seguían compartiendo; se recostó en la cama de ella, queriendo obtener un poco de esa compañía que estuvo a su lado por seis años... "No va a volver"... esa amarga frase se quedó grabada en su mente mientras conciliaba el sueño (_un mundo en donde ella siga presente_).


End file.
